memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm McDowell
Malcolm McDowell (born June 13, 1943 in Leeds, Yorkshire, England) is the prolific actor who played Doctor Tolian Soran in Star Trek: Generations. He is the uncle of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine actor Alexander Siddig. Before his appearance as Soran, McDowell wanted to appear on Deep Space Nine, but only if his nephew was directing the episode. This became difficult after Generations, as McDowell would have had to appear as an alien, which was something he did not want to do. Regardless, McDowell never appeared on DS9 before the series ended in 1999. McDowell's most famous role is the wicked "Alex de Large" in Stanley Kubrick's controversial 1971 classic A Clockwork Orange. McDowell's acclaimed performance in this film earned him a Golden Globe nomination for Best Motion Picture Actor in a Drama and would secure his place as a movie star. Another role McDowell is well known for is writer H.G. Wells in the 1979 time travel film Time After Time, under the direction of Nicholas Meyer. In the film, Wells travels to the 20th century in pursuit of Jack the Ripper, who is played by McDowell's fellow Star Trek movie actor David Warner. McDowell earned a Saturn Award nomination from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films for his performance in this film. In 1976, McDowell co-starred with Christopher Plummer in the war drama Aces High and then with Star Trek: The Next Generation guest actor Nehemiah Persoff in Voyage of the Damned. He also played the title character of Caligula in 1979; the role had been previously played by TOS guest actor Jay Robinson in two 1950s biblical films. With his roles in Caligula and A Clockwork Orange, McDowell has the distinction of starring in two of the most controversial movies of all time. Other films in which McDowell has starred include Cat People (1982, with Ed Begley, Jr. and John Larroquette), Cross Creek (1983, with Alfre Woodard), and Blue Thunder (also 1983, with Anthony James and James Read), in which he played a sinister colonel. In 1983, McDowell starred as legendary rock musician Reggie Wanker in the cult comedy Get Crazy. Also appearing in this film were fellow Star Trek alumni Ed Begley, Jr., Clint Howard, Dick Miller, and Robert Picardo. Five years later, McDowell played a film studio executive in Blake Edwards' film Sunset, with Andreas Katsulas playing his chauffeur. The following year, McDowell appeared as a warden in the film Buy & Cell, with Tony Plana and Ben Vereen. McDowell's many other film credits include Jezebel's Kiss (1990, with Meg Foster and Bert Remsen), Moon 44 (1990, with Leon Rippy and Brian Thompson), Class of 1999 (1990, with Patrick Kilpatrick and Lee Arenberg), Bopha! (with Alfre Woodard), Cyborg 3: The Recycler (1994, with Zach Galligan, Richard Lynch, and Bill Quinn), and Tank Girl (1995), in which he played the nemesis of the title anti-hero, played by Star Trek: Voyager guest star Lori Petty. Also appearing in this film are the likes of Reg E. Cathey, Ann Cusack, Jeff Kober, and Iggy Pop. In 1996, McDowell appeared with his Generations co-star LeVar Burton and Voyager guest actor Richard Herd in the science fiction thriller Yesterday's Target. That same year, he co-starred with Kim Cattrall and John Savage in the thriller Where Truth Lies. He followed these with roles in such films as Mr. Magoo (1997, with Miguel Ferrer), I Spy (2002, with Famke Janssen), and Hidalgo (2004, with Jeff Kober). He also starred in the short-lived revival of the classic TV series Fantasy Island, playing Mr. Roarke, the character originally played by Khan Noonien Singh actor Ricardo Montalban. This new series also co-starred Mädchen Amick. McDowell would reprise the role of Roarke in a 2002 TV special. McDowell is also recognized by video game enthusiasts for his appearance as Geoffrey Tolwyn in several Wing Commander games. His fellow Trek actor and Time and Again co-star David Warner played the role of Tolwyn in the 1999 feature film version of Wing Commander. External Links * * McDowell, Malcolm McDowell, Malcolm de:Malcolm McDowell es:Malcolm McDowell